North Army
The North Army is an umbrella term that refers to the various armies found in North Kingdom. Members Description Enlistment in the army is mandatory, regardless of gender, for citizens of North once they reach a certain age.Wild-Rare However, female officers are uncommon, so the few that do reach that status stand out.Song of Blaze At least some soldiers attend military school before their time in the army.War in Winter The time as a soldier in the army is said to be cruel and painful. However, staying strong despite the challenges is expected of soldiers, and it's even said that "a real soldier fears nothing".Northern Soldier Some soldiers have nightmares after leaving the army, such as Vicky.Memory on Snowfield Armies Snow Eagle Revolutionary Force The Snow Eagle Revolutionary Force was an army created by Yunikina15-8 Blue Bird Wail to oppose the lord of White Rock City. It mostly consisted of peasants who volunteered to join the march to White Rock City.Icewind Warchant It was said that they were invincible, and they became legends after their successful rebellion. In the year 680, it became the "Snow Eagle Legion", which was part of League Till. League Till .]] League Till (提尔联军, Tí ěr liánjūn), also known as the Tyre Coalition,Dawn Front/Story is an army from Mt. Till in the North Kingdom. It is named for a legendary warrior from the North Kingdom, called Till. There are three armies from that region.15-5 Meet the General Though the warlords had previously been fighting, Nidhogg united them in the year 680.14-9 Enter the Wind Valley Their base is in the snowy mountains of North Kingdom, and has barracks for the soldiers to stay in.19-8 Freezing Airline They also have an outpost outside of Losol.19-2 Town Dessert Chef The King of North believes League Till's actions are arrogant, and attempted to undermine their power multiple times before they attacked Cloud City. King's Knights The King's Knights, also referred to as the King's Army or Royal Army,Dreamland - Kimi/Brilliant Start Point#Important News are a group of warriors that fight for the King. They are based in Black Water City.Time Diary The group highly values loyalty. It is led by Agata, who was a courageous soldier that fought for her fallen comrades with a spear.Oath of Honor History Revolutionary Era The lord of White Rock City felt threatened by a folk musician named Eagle (also spelled as Yegle), whose music was powerful and moving. He gave Yunikina, his second lieutenant, the task of supervising him. However, she found that his songs reminded her of her hometown, which had been reduced to rubble during the war. When his message spread too far, the lord had the secret police take Eagle away from his home and kill him. Missing him, Yunikina went back to his house. When she did, soldiers of the lord came after her. As a skilled soldier herself, she was able to escape. She published the circumstances of his death with the help of his comrades, and this pushed the citizens of White Rock City into rebellion. Yunikina helped them overthrow the lord and created what became known as the Snow Eagle Revolutionary Force. Year 680 After rebelling against the Lilith Kingdom, former Lilith prime minister Nidhogg returned to North Kingdom and united the fighting warlords in order to form League Till. The League Till's aggressive tactics caused them to make enemies within North Kingdom, and the King of North attempted to make an alliance with the other Seven Nations so that the army could be suppressed.16-1 Return to Cloud City He also tried to rally the people of North from Black Water City to oppose the army. However, the League Till refused to back down, claiming that the Cloud Empire had a treasure they weren't returning.16-2 Troubled Times They allied with the Apple Federation against the Cloud Empire.16-8 Reunion in the Forest Nidhogg ordered the League Till army to lead an attack on Cloud City, where he successfully took over.15-9 Compete with Nidhogg While he was there, Nidhogg killed Lunar, the Chief Designer of Cloud City.Dreamland - Lunar/Lotus and Begonia#Letter from Cloud City However, Nikki managed to beat Nidhogg in a styling battle afterwards using the Dawnblade, and he agreed to let the soldiers of Cloud City leave without the League Till pursuing them. Officer Zhong Lizi of Cloud was promoted to General following Cloud City's fall, replacing General Huo Qizhou of Lor River City.16-Side Story 3 Rescue Zhong Lizi led the Lor River City troops and was able to reclaim Cloud City from League Till.17-S1 Cloud Delicacy The assassin Shade was also utilized in order to help with the theft of the White Blossom.18-9 The gun under Morning Star However, after his mission was done, he refused to help the League Till any longer with the job.19-4 Losol Shadow The White Blossom was sent to the League Till headquarters via plane, along with Kimi and Nikki, and Kimi handed it over to Nidhogg once they were there. Nikki tried to challenge Nidhogg to win the dress back, but Nidhogg drew his sword and Nikki only barely managed to escape in time.19-9 Battle of Dawn The League Till also had orders to target Chairman Schiller during the theft of the White Blossom, which was sent to their Losol outpost electronically.19-3 Lion in the Road Trivia * League Till is named for Týr, a Norse god. In Norse mythology, Týr lets a monstrous wolf called Fenrir bite off his arm, while the gods restrain Fenrir. References Category:North Kingdom Category:Organizations